


Some Beach, Somewhere

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s somewhere Dee would much sooner be than in cold and snowy New York.





	Some Beach, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 467: Beach at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“You know where I’d like for us to be right now?” Dee asked as they trudged along snow-covered sidewalks drinking lukewarm takeaway coffee from Styrofoam cups.

Ryo figured it must be some kind of trick question; there was only one place Dee ever wanted to be when he asked a question like that. Nevertheless, that didn’t keep him from answering. “In bed?”

“No!” Frowning, Dee threw his lover a quick look, then amended his answer. “Well, yes, that goes without sayin’, but that’s not what I was thinkin’ about.”

“It’s not?” Ryo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, unseen because of the knit cap pulled low on his forehead. It was bitterly cold out. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Haha, very funny. I don’t always think about sex.” Dee took another swig of coffee and grimaced. It hadn’t tasted all that good hot, but now it was almost cold it was disgusting. “Gah, doesn’t anyone around here make decent coffee?”

Ryo shrugged. “You get what you pay for. So if you weren’t thinking about… you know, what were you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“Where would you like for us to be right now? Enlighten me.”

“Oh, that. On a beach.”

That stopped Ryo in his tracks and he grabbed Dee by the arm, stopping him too, oblivious to all the people having to detour around them. “A beach? In this weather? Are you crazy?”

“Not a local beach, dumbass!” Dee laughed. “I meant somewhere warm. Florida maybe, or Mexico, Hawaii, the tropics; trade the cold and snow for sun, sand and blue skies.”

“The snow isn’t so bad as long as you’re dressed for it,” Ryo pointed out; both of them were wrapped up warm.

“Yeah, but… doesn’t loungin’ on a tropical beach sippin’ cold drinks sound so much better than grey skies and bad coffee?”

“Well, when you put it that way, sunshine would make a pleasant change.”

“Damn right it would. All this freezin’ our asses off in the cold and snow is gettin’ old fast.

Dee had a point; winter had set in earlier than usual this year. They were barely into December and had already been hit with subzero temperatures, heavy snow, high winds, and not a glimpse of sunlight in over a week. The clouds overhead looked heavy and ominous, and when they dumped their contents over the city, which they would before long, rather than rain to wash away the existing blanket of greyish white clogging New York’s streets, it was only going to be more snow. That wasn’t a pleasant prospect.

As Ryo thought about it, spending time on a sunny beach somewhere began to sound more and more appealing. Too bad it could only be a pipe dream. He sighed heavily; they didn’t have any vacation time left, and were in the middle of several big cases anyway. “It’s not like we can go or anything though, is it?”

“No,” Dee agreed, smiling wistfully. “But it doesn’t hurt to dream; that’s still free.”

The End


End file.
